cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Obsiddia/Sept 6-Dec 19 2011 Archive
Welcome! Hi, welcome to CityVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Collections page. If you have any trouble or need help, feel free to ask questions on my talk page or any other editor's talk page. Here are a few pages to help out new editors such as yourself: *Answers to your frequently asked questions *A list of policies for the CityVille Wiki * * *The style guide, containing all you need to know about formatting *Adding userboxes to your userpage, in case you want to decorate! *Signature help, for customizing your very own signature Please sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button ( ) above the edit box. This will automatically produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Again, welcome! -- Mousekat (Talk) 00:13, September 6, 2011 Re: Questions/Signing Edits It isn't required of you to leave a note, aka summary, based on what you edit everytime. Though i'd recommend leaving summaries when you edit larger pages, so users can know and find what you edited much easier. You do not need to sign your name in your summaries, as the system automatically does that for you. I'll be checking the table now and then to see if any adjustments need to be made. You do not need to leave summaries for spelling/grammer corrections, but it helps if you check the 'minor edit' box right above the summary box when making small edits like that. Mousekat (talk) 00:08, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm notified when ever you add to that thread, so keep it like that if you want. To be honest with you, Sortkeys and their values are one the only things about editing that I don't know about. I'll have to look into that and learn more about it. In the meantime, ask one of the other active admins and see if they can help you with that matter, because they probably know more about it than I do. Mousekat (talk) 05:50, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Questions To find every edit made on a page and by who, click on the arrow by the edit button and click on history, that'll show you. As for the one who transferred all the limited edition businesses, Twinkleblue did. So, talk to them about that. Mousekat (talk) 03:19, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Drop stats origin LOL no game ties to zynga. Just fan and fellow player. I get the info from the game settings. -Twinkleblue (talk) 00:16, September 21, 2011 (UTC) The assets There's a lot that has to do with that, so i'll explain it as best as I can. Most of Zynga's games have the files, code, and settings in the Zynga server. CityVille has one of these sets of code, that we call the assets. We go into the server and open what's called the called the gameSettings.xml. In here, is most of the information of all items, released and unreleased, that Zynga has put in there. This is where we find the info about unreleased content. Where do we get the pics? Well, if you go down to the bottom of the gameSettings.xml, you'll find the hash strings. This is the code that has the picture files of all content. You copy all of the hash strings and paste them in a word file (e.g. The Windoms program Notepad), and save it. Then you use the image downloader, made by Mihapro, and it will download that code into pictures that you can upload here on the wiki. Very frequently Zynga updates the gameSettings, and we know when they do by the build number. The build number is how we're able to find the most current version of the gameSettings. To find the build number, first log on to CityVille like usual. Then, go right to the bottom of the screen that has the game running in it. Right click it, and select 'View frame source'. Once you do, press CTRL + F and the search bar should come up. In the searchbar, look up "gamesettings" (without quotes). When you're taken to a different part of the page, look for a 5 digit number. That's the build #. Now, to get to the gameSettings, enter this adress in the search bar: assets.cityville.zynga.com/#####/gameSettings.xml and replace the ##### with the build number. Since it's so much code, it might take awhile to load. I'd recommend using Firefox, as it loads faster with that browser. Go to the bottom: *This is an example of what appears in the gamesettings. → 7a2818f2df012f5880419e45f6e470a1:assets/missions/little_italy3_icon.png Copy and paste all of those on a word file and save it, then use the downloader. Get the image downloader here. Then:Previous releases--->3.1.1--->Choose the third option on that list if you don't use Windows 7, use the fourth if you do. If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask :) Mousekat (talk) 01:52, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks! It's my pleasure Obsiddia Kind regards, Mervinzeissmarciano 07:39, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Contest In all honesty yours was my favorite, so I went ahead and gave you a vote. Good Luck :) --Mousekat (talk) 03:43, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Congrats for 1st place! Good luck in the final round! Mousekat (talk) 04:15, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hiking Supply Shop "Added Hiking Supply Shop... before page exists". lol you can give it a try and create the page yourself. You have all the info already, and construction takes 6 energy to build. Twinkleblue (talk) 02:18, November 19, 2011 (UTC) good job :) Twinkleblue (talk) 06:01, November 19, 2011 (UTC) how did you get it "piled with code"? did you copy & paste the page from the EDIT mode? Re: Finding the right images You can try putting in the name you're looking for in the search bar. In the results page, all the way at the bottom select "Multimedia" and it should filter by images. Twinkleblue (talk) 00:52, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Links That's what I did. I'm not sure what's the name for it, but if you put, for example, Swiss Event (2011) then it will still link to the Swiss Event page, but the link shows up as Swiss Event (2011). Another example would be Obsiddia is a CityVille Wiki User. The link doesn't say User:Obsiddia, but it still links to your user page. You get what i'm saying? On the Swiss Ski Patrol page, if people click the link that looks like Swiss Event (2011), they'll still be taken to the Swiss Event page, which is what I was going to name the event page. This is also an editing skill that might be useful in the future. Mousekat (talk) 05:17, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :Most limited item pages already have the (2011) at the end of the event name it's part of, but you can add any that are missing. :'You don't need to start all over when renaming a page. You'll just have to change all the occurrences of the name on other pages to the new page name, or you can also make a redirect. Mousekat (talk) 19:26, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Swiss Museum Go ahead and change it. you don't need to ask me for permission. Twinkleblue (talk) 03:48, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Categories/Keywords Look for the categories section on the bar to the right. If in Visual Mode, hover over the category and click the small trash can icon next to it. If in Source Mode, simply delete the category name from the list. If by "add keywords to searches" you mean have, for example Swiss Chocolate Shop appear in the dropdown menu when typing 'chocolate' as you said before, there's no way to do that as far as I know. However, if you searched another word like Swiss, all Swiss related pages would show up either because they have 'Swiss' in the name or there's an occurrence of the word in the page. 06:21, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : hit the magnifying glass button and use the second search box there...for example searching "chocolate" would get you these results --Twinkleblue (talk) 07:14, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: I think it's fixed now. It was showing the 25px thing because the goal's name is Start Your Engines! (Cars), but the goal icon ( ) wasn't named that. I renamed the image from File:Car Start Your Engines!-icon.png to File:Start Your Engines! (Cars)-icon.png, so now the goal and image are in sync with the same name. I must have missed that despite it being on the main page. Thanks for notifying that :) Mousekat (talk) 01:43, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Holiday Bakery don't know, sometimes it just doesn't work properly. --Twinkleblue (talk) 02:01, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Your Question In the photo (click to enlarge), the heading title says "It's In The Bag". The giant name at the top in big yellow letters is what most players think the name is. However, Zynga's intended name is the name shown when hovering over the goal icon (see second example photo), which is what we name the goals by. This sometimes causes confusion here, so that redirect was made. I think you're doing great! Thanks for all that you're doing on this wiki from adding pages to updating any other ones. Keep it up :) Mousekat (talk) 04:46, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Mega Nail Yes I'm currently working on adding all those new pages. TWO new crops and FIVE businesses now upgradable. As well as a new house and goal. Lol no problem though. --Mousekat (talk) 05:28, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yep I agree. Just don't add the Sale-Mart, since that still says limited time. Mousekat (talk) 06:58, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Nope. They're correct. I also found something in the code that does make the Mega Nail Salon 3's efficiency 8.66, like J.Pribadi told and showed us. I was doing it all wrong :D Mousekat (talk) 07:35, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah all stats for level 2-3 of the 5 businesses need to be corrected. I'll probably correct them tomorrow, as my eyes are squeaking too :) Mousekat (talk) 07:52, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Corrected Businesses Alright I corrected the efficiency and earnings on each upgrade. The highest is Intuition Technologies 3 with an efficiency of 9''' coins per good. Now you can work with the charts. Mousekat (talk) 16:52, December 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Check the message I left on Twinkleblue's page. What do you think we should with the new content? Mousekat (talk) 18:37, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah that was like what I was thinking. I wondering about that because all the Metropolis 2 items are still available; the event hasn't ended yet, so it would make sense just to add the new items there. However, in the gamesettings, it shows that the new content is in another category than the Metropolis 2 items. I honestly would go with the gamesettings, but it seems more convenient to add them to the Metropolis 2 page. :And nice job adding the business to the charts! Mousekat (talk) 18:58, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hm, thanks for suggesting that. Maybe i'll do it like that. Yes, lucky edit badges, given every 1000th edit...lol. Congrats on getting one! Mousekat (talk) 20:05, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Posting Pictures There doesn't have to be a specific name for that. Just make sure to name it something related to the picture, like Santa In City or Santa Walking Around, etc. 05:37, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :The game for me actually has hardly crashed, maybe once or twice. I'll add the Santa Walks City info tommorow, and I hope he starts talking soon. 06:29, December 11, 2011 (UTC) As you know there's always a constant stream of new content, so your help is really appreciated. You've been doing a great job, keep it up :) Just saying thanks, Twinkleblue (talk) 07:30, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Branching Out I was browsing the Zynga forums and was shocked you posted a thread asking about the requirements! This goal was posted on the wiki for a few days and was surprised you didn't check it LOL just saying.... --Twinkleblue (talk) 06:28, December 13, 2011 (UTC) wow, they edited your post just for mentioning "a wiki"?? very strict indeed. Egg Nog Shop may be located on the very last page of the "Winter" tab in the Specials. will upload stuff soon... Twinkleblue (talk) 23:29, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I think you're referring to the "Holiday Town." there's a whole load of unreleased content, so it's going to take some time before getting it all up. Twinkleblue (talk) 06:36, December 14, 2011 (UTC) yea, it's a mess. It's problematic if i spend more time on this wiki than actually playing the darn game. ummm...getting confused with all the ornaments esp. when the feed pictures don't match with the item Twinkleblue (talk) 23:11, December 15, 2011 (UTC) i appreciate your comments since i am getting quite discouraged in trying to keep up with all the content. You make an effort in learning how to edit so i'm thankful for that. If you want to learn how to get the info, follow Mousekat's directions above on accessing the game settings. It's not easy to read them at first...so if you're interested in learning feel free to ask. Double spacing: maybe you are pasting it in the "visual" mode? Twinkleblue (talk) 00:30, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yeah I also wonder what the third character will be. Seems like it'll be Mrs. Claus, but for some reason I want a gingerbread man... Also, oddly enough, I spend more time on this site than I do on the actual game :) Mousekat (talk) 05:28, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Viral Images you are correct that they are no "viral" images with the blue & white bursts for those...and the coding for the Template:Viral will automatically use the "-icon.png" version if the "-viral.png" doesn't exist. So it's fine without having images named viral. However Holiday Cheer and Wreaths aren't wall posts or direct requests so that infobox doesn't apply anyway. So I changed the page, by just putting the icon by itself. --Twinkleblue (talk) 22:47, December 16, 2011 (UTC) if you want to make them that's fine... i just don't for the drop items since there's already tons of other pages to make. plus it might be useful if someone just searches for that item Twinkleblue (talk) 02:48, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Coding You searched '''bus_winter11_rockinghorse_shop using the CTRL+F " Find" function correct? There are many occurrences of the code name in the settings, so you'll have use the arrows or next button on the find menu to look for other times the name shows up. When you've found the section with the stats, you should see something like: '''Mousekat (talk) 03:31, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :Nope I'm able to rename them, thanks for asking. Also, thanks for uploading SW and SE images, it's a great help. Mousekat (talk) 03:39, December 17, 2011 (UTC) When adding images, name them for example, Jolly Apartments-SW.png, instead of Jolly-Apartments-SW.png. You can also use this more convenient chart to add the images: |SE = }} I'm not sure why the Search function isn't working in the en_US. Yes the code may e hard to read at first, but you'll get the hang of it. Mousekat (talk) 20:41, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: New Pages the wiki may take a few minutes to recognize changes. what are you trying to search? Twinkleblue (talk) 23:45, December 17, 2011 (UTC) : oh the renamed pages...maybe try in a few hours or tomorrow lol. yeah i added the holiday manor images to blue holiday so you didn't need to reupload the same ones. If you used it would have pulled up "Blue Holiday House" so all i did was replace with "Holiday Manor". : --Twinkleblue (talk) 00:06, December 18, 2011 (UTC) when you put they become headings, and includes the "edit" to allow someone to just edit only that section. Plus if there's a table of contents someone can click on it and it will direct them to that section. --Twinkleblue (talk) 00:44, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Renaming renaming files can only be done by admins, if you think you will continue to contribute you can be made into one. Are you interested? Also you can just leave it with instead of having to type in the name every time. copy & paste: |SE = |NE = |NW = }} --Twinkleblue (talk) 01:49, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Grammar Couldn't really find any needs of grammar needing to be fixed (just one correction). I guess i'd be a bad grammar teacher. Another Thing: I'd recommend that you make an archive of your talk page. It keeps your talk page frequently clear. Follow any archive format, you can use User talk:Mousekat/November-December 2011 Archive as an example. Of course, you can choose any set period of time or amount of messages until you archive again, so it's easier for you. If you need help feel free to ask :) Mousekat (talk) 04:14, December 19, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Congrats on another Lucky Edit!